


And Your Heart Is Mine

by andromedagalaxy, Crescence



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, Illegal Amounts of Fluff, M/M, Philkas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescence/pseuds/Crescence
Summary: A summer warm date at Coney Island, 16 hotdogs, a giant stuffed heart and weather trouble. And Philip has a secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaHouseMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/gifts).



Philip tightens his hold around Lukas’s waist and closes his eyes. As the wind rushes past them, for a moment Philip’s nervousness subsides and he’s just deliriously happy. He knows they’re getting close to their destination and he tries to relax for a few more moments before they get there—he doesn’t think about today, about plans, the past or the future or whether it’s going to rain. He just melts into the sound of the bike and Lukas, how they’re pressed together. Philip can still feel the comforting burn of Lukas’s hands curved around his hips and raking down his back, can still feel Lukas’s questing mouth on his throat and his chest and the spot on his wrist where his pulse beats wild. 

Philip can feel him everywhere. 

When he opens his eyes they’re turning into the parking lot, and he can already see the Wonder Wheel, can hear the people screaming from the Cyclone. He can feel Lukas laugh under his hands and Philip immediately wonders why they haven’t done this together before. 

Lukas finds a spot close to the front and parks, pulling his helmet off and grinning at Philip. “I’m so excited,” he says. “We need to eat like, eight hot dogs a piece.” 

Philip snorts, handing his helmet to Lukas and watching him arrange them on the bike. “You can eat fifteen and I’ll have one.” 

“Aw, come on, babe,” Lukas says, weaving their fingers together as they start towards the entrance. “You can at least do two.” 

* * *

They have full access to all the rides with the tickets Philip got, including the Wonder Wheel Park, but Philip wants to save that for last, and Lukas doesn’t seem to mind. There are so many people everywhere, holding funnel cakes and snow cones, tossing big teddy bears back and forth. There are families rushing towards rides and older couples walking along holding balloons, and Philip doesn’t think he could have picked a more perfect place. 

Lukas is looking around everywhere, his eyes bright and his mouth hanging open. “I don’t know what to do first.” 

Philip grins at him. “Anything you want.”  

Lukas clicks his tongue. “I have to buy you something to pay you back for the ticket.” 

Philip scoffs, narrowing his eyes. “You do not. This is a date, I’m taking you out.” 

“I need to win you something,” Lukas says, his eyes scanning the crowd and all the games. “I need to win you something big.” 

Philip grins, shaking his head at him. “You can do that after we’ve ridden all the rides.” 

Lukas looks down and his mouth quirks up into a smile. “Smart,” he says, eyes tracing over Philip’s face. “I’m dating a cute little smarty.” 

Philip shrugs. “I try.” Lukas grins, poking him in the ribs and making him yelp. Philip pushes him back, trying not to smile too hard. “I told you not to do that in public!” he hisses. 

“But I love when you make that noise,” Lukas says, pressing his forehead to Philip’s temple before planting a kiss there too. 

Philip sighs, looking around. The biggest roller coaster looms there and the shrieks from its riders echo in his ears. “I think we should do the Cyclone first,” he says. 

“That thing is like a hundred years old, right?” Lukas asks, looking up at it. 

“Almost.” Philip watches his eyes, stepping back a little bit when a group of kids with churros rush by. “You scared?” he asks, leaning into Lukas. 

Lukas grimaces, shaking his head. “Of course not,” he says. “And I want to get one of those shirts afterwards.” 

“Shirts?” Philip asks. 

Lukas points to a shop that’s close to the bottom of the coaster. Philip sees it now, a plain white shirt that says _I SURVIVED THE CYCLONE._

Philip snorts, resting his head on Lukas’s shoulder. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“I need everybody to know how cool I am,” Lukas says, holding his head high. 

“Alright, Mr. Cool,” Philip says, squeezing his hand and starting forward. “Let’s go.”  

It’s such a simple thing, but Philip still revels in the fact that Lukas will hold his hand in public. It’s commonplace now, something they do on instinct, reach for each other whenever they’re near enough to do it. Some people look at them and Philip flinches in the face of it, but Lukas only holds his hand tighter, staring everybody down who even thinks of challenging them. 

They hover through the line and Philip tries to abate his own nervousness, taking deep breaths. 

“Babe, I’m not gonna let you fly out,” Lukas says, bringing Philip’s hand up to his lips and kissing it twice. 

“Worry about yourself,” Philip says, as they reach the top. “You’ve got a shirt at stake on the other side of this.” 

“Oh, as if I’m not gonna buy you one too,” Lukas says, grinning down at him. “We’re gonna be one of those super obnoxious couples that likes to match.” 

Philip smiles at him as they step forward and then they’re next in line. The man approaches them, briefly glancing down at their interlinked hands before looking them in the eye again. “How do we feel about front row?” 

Lukas sucks in a big breath and looks down at Philip, who nods at him. “We feel good,” Lukas says, a little too loud. 

“Alright then,” the man says, turning around and watching the coaster go around. 

Philip follows it with his eyes and watches it come their way. He swallows hard. 

“They probably like…they’ve probably kept it up really well all these years, right?” Lukas whispers. “Like…it’s completely safe. They sell those shirts for a reason.” 

“Exactly,” Philip says, trying not to laugh. 

“What would Helen and Gabe do if we died here?” Lukas asks. “Probably find my corpse and—” 

“Please don’t talk about your corpse ever,” Philip says, narrowing his eyes at him. 

Lukas tips his chin up and kisses him right as the cart arrives to pick them up. They get into the front, Lukas taking Philip’s hand and helping him in. They’re squashed close and Lukas twines their fingers together again. Once everyone boards they start moving almost immediately, wheeling around until they’re starting their climb. 

Philip notices the clouds getting gray and he sighs, looking up and around. 

“What are you looking at?” Lukas asks. “Ways to escape?” He points straight ahead, rubbing his thumb up and down Philip’s skin. “It literally says remain seated.” 

Philip snorts. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Lukas says, fast, as they get higher and higher. The cart rumbles and clicks and it’s so clear this is an old school wooden roller coaster by how it moves and the way it sounds. “One more kiss for good luck?” 

Philip quickly cups his cheek and kisses him, and just as it ends they catapult down. The coaster goes a lot faster than Philip expected and he squeezes Lukas’s hand, closing his eyes tight and turning into him. There’s a lot of stops and starts and Lukas laughs the whole way, hollering _oh my God, baby, oh my God_ and Philip tries to focus on how much fun Lukas is having as they fly around. He opens his eyes a little bit once they’re dropping again, and laughs when Lukas raises their arms into the air. They zoom back around into the loading dock and Philip feels like his lips are sticking to his gums, he’s smiling so hard. 

“That was amazing,” Lukas says, letting Philip help him back out. 

“Wow,” Philip says. “I’m dizzy.” He feels a jolt go through his heart and he starts patting his pocket frantically as people brush past them to get back out into the park. 

“What’s wrong?” Lukas asks, resting a hand on his waist. 

Philip feels what he was looking for and nearly topples under his relief. “My, uh—my phone, I was afraid I’d lost it,” he says, meeting his eyes. “Can’t lose all those naked pictures of you, you know—” and he’s jumping out of the way before Lukas pokes him again. 

* * *

It keeps looking like rain and Philip sends up about a hundred prayers for them to last the day, because they’ve been caught in the rain on the ride home before and it’s never fun to worry about Lukas spinning out on his bike. But they get two hot dogs each and Lukas hums to himself as he’s eating his, smiling softly at Philip from across the table, and Philip almost forgets to worry. They get their dumb t-shirts and Lukas threatens to put his on here and now before Philip relents and says they can wear them together on the next date they go on, watching as Lukas ties his around his arm with a little frown. Philip stuffs his own in his back pocket and hopes Lukas forgets his promise to wear them. 

They go on the Thunderbolt, the Raceway, and Lukas straight up turns down going on the Slingshot because he claims they’ve gotten close to death too many times. They go on the Soarin’ Eagle and the Brooklyn Flyer, and Philip watches Lukas the whole time to make sure he doesn’t throw up. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt such love surge through him while looking at someone who looks like he’s going to puke, but Lukas has made him feel things he wasn’t sure he was ever capable of feeling. He burrows his face into Lukas’s shoulder as they fly through the air on their swing—he leans in to try and distract him, kissing his neck until Lukas starts laughing, focusing on him instead of the world cascading by all around them. 

They try to hit all the high thrill rides and then they ride the Tea Party with two little girls, who Lukas sends into hysterics with how fast he’s spinning the wheel of their tea cup. Philip is transfixed by how he interacts with them and barely touches it himself, smiling softly when Lukas gives them both high fives when the ride is over. 

Lukas plays the whack a mole until he wins Philip a giant, oversized heart, which is a lot softer than Philip anticipated. They share a funnel cake and the sky is completely gray by the time they’re finished, so they head over to the Wonder Wheel before they miss it all together. 

“Why in the hell did we pick the swinging cart?” Lukas asks, once they’re sitting inside it. 

“Because we’re insane,” Philip says, holding the heart in his lap. They start going up and instantly slide along the railing, the whole cart surging forward and swinging back and forth. Philip hadn’t realized he’d completely smashed his face into Lukas’s chest, and Lukas laughs into his hair, kissing the top of his head. 

“Can you imagine the shit we’re gonna do when we’re on our own?” Lukas whispers, holding him tight as the wheel continues to spin leisurely, drawing them up to the top. 

“Like what?” Philip asks. 

“Well we’re gonna go to college,” Lukas says. “Bet you’re gonna be some famous gorgeous photographer, invited to all these cool events and shit.” 

Philip snorts, looking up at him as they start sliding again. They both grit their teeth, laughing. 

“I’ll go on my circuits and you’ll come with me and take photos for magazines,” Lukas says, holding him closer. “We’ll have an apartment. We’ll go to theme parks whenever we want. We can go to concerts. We can go on road trips. We can trail across the whole country trying different food just because we want to. We can do anything we want.” 

Philip can almost feel the future between them, and he slides in a little closer. 

“Look at me, huh?” Lukas says. Philip looks up and Lukas is wide-eyed, a small smile gracing his face. “I wanna do everything. As long as we’re together.” 

“There’s nowhere else I want to be, Lukas,” Philip says, his breath hitching when they come to a halt at the top of the wheel. The cart swings a little bit and they laugh together—Philip feels lightheaded, drowning so deep in the love they share, and he trembles a little bit when Lukas cups his cheek and kisses him. Their lips always seem to fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other, but they break apart when the cart swings around the railings again, both dissolving into laughter. 

“Oh my God,” Lukas says. “This thing is insane.” 

“What if it stopped and we got stuck forever?” Philip asks. 

“At least we have a pillow,” Lukas says, plopping his hand down on top of the stuffed heart. 

Philip laughs, shaking his head. “Yeah, thank God,” he says. “My hero.” 

“I try,” Lukas says, holding his head high. 

There’s an ominous rumbling in the distance and Philip looks off in that direction, sees how dark the sky is now. He groans, shaking his head. “Great.” 

“It’ll be okay, babe,” Lukas says. “Whenever you’re on the bike with me I drive more carefully. We’ll get home in one piece.” 

“Um, you better be driving carefully all the time,” Philip says, glaring at him. 

Lukas grins. “Course I am,” he says, leaning in and kissing Philip on the cheek. 

As soon as they get their feet back on the ground again the rain is already coming down in sheets. People are already running for cover and screaming just like they were on the roller coasters, and Philip grabs Lukas’s hand and the stuffed heart and lets Lukas lead. He closes his eyes and they’re already drenched, Lukas searching around until he tugs them underneath a rainbow colored awning. 

They’re both laughing and Lukas wipes his hair out of his eyes. “The significance isn’t lost on me,” he says, pointing up at the array of colors over their head. 

Philip snorts. “I don’t know how we got so wet in like, two minutes,” he says, putting the pillow down on a box next to them. 

“It’s goddamn pouring,” Lukas says. He walks over and wraps his arms around Philip, drawing him closer and closer until their foreheads are pressed together, their bodies flush close. “I don’t want you to get cold.” 

“I’ll be okay,” Philip whispers, swaying back and forth with him. “I hope this doesn’t ruin anything.” 

“Of course not,” Lukas says, his hot breath on Philip’s lips. “It was amazing. I had such a good time, baby. We gonna head home after this?” 

Another jolt goes through Philip’s heart and he swallows hard. He runs his hands over Lukas’s wet torso and shakes his head. “No, not yet, there’s…there’s one more thing.”

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

The grumble of thunder trembles in the hollows between his ribs and the heat of Lukas against him is almost too dizzying in contrast to the chill he feels with his wet shirt plastered to his back. Street lights buzz to life with the darkening sky and the amber glow hugs Lukas from behind, illuminating the sharp angles of his face and catching on the raindrops collecting at the tips of his hair. 

Lukas smiles against his lips with a spark in his eyes, “Don’t think you can ride anything else in this weather, baby,” he says and his smile turns into a grin. “Not here anyway.” 

Philip lets out a chuckle despite his nerves. “Real smooth, Lukas.” 

“Aren’t I just?”

Then Lukas is nuzzling the cold tip of his nose against his and there is a gigantic heart sitting on a box behind him, the rush of rain mingling with the heaving sound of the waves from the beach and the electrifying whisper of anticipation everywhere their skin touches. Philip knows it is Lukas that makes all his moments perfect like this and he needs nothing else but him to find the best moment. Philip tips his head back to find the blue of his eyes and his hand closes into a fist in his pocket. 

“I got you something,” he tells him and the tremor in his voice betrays his racing heartbeat. Lukas gives one of his lopsided smiles full of humor and curiosity. 

“What?” 

“I know it’s probably early and like,” he starts, searching Lukas’ eyes, “you don’t have to wear it all the time, or like at all, uh shit, I was supposed to know what I’m saying.” Philip frowns while heat rises up his neck and floods his cheeks with color. 

“Is it one of those ‘I’m not gay but my boyfriend is’ t-shirts?” Lukas asks with a grin and Philip ends up laughing so hard by the time he calms down half the tension in his body has poured out of him onto the pavement. 

“No that’s for Christmas!” 

“Aw damn. I was looking forward to it.” 

“How did you even know about that?!” 

“I literally saw it on your browser. You are terrible at being sneaky.” 

“Oh really?” Philip says, raising his eyebrows. “You might want to reconsider that.” 

His hand slips back into his pocket and he pulls out a flat, square gray box around the same size as a coaster. The moment he places his other hand on the lid, his nerves spring tight back up. Lukas’ eyebrows draw in bemusement looking at the box. Through the excitement and fear and anxiety prickling across his veins, Philip still notices the way Lukas freezes against him. 

“Philip…” he manages and his name on Lukas’ lips is all the incentive Philip needs. He opens the box with shaking hands and there are two rings in it, hanging from identical stainless steel chains. The polished titanium bands gleam under the street lights and Philip’s heart pounds louder in his eardrums than the rain does against anything that serves. 

“They are engraved with our names,” he explains. “One is meant for you and the other for me. I thought we could…” Philip can’t help the way his voice trembles, the way he speaks so fast, how he can’t look Lukas in the eyes. “We could wear them around our necks, until... I’ll wear yours and you could wear mine so it’s like we always have a piece of each other and then… when we are… if you want… we could exchange them then.” 

Downpour descends at the end of his words and for a long moment Philip can’t make himself breathe, only the sound of the rain exists. An endless swish and a thick, violent beat atop the awning they are standing under and the heavy silence of thrill coasting the edge of dread. Lukas’ hands lift from Philip’s waist, almost hesitant and touch the box like it’s made of glass, fingers curling around the edge and reaching into it and the tips brush against the gleaming metal with such tenderness Philip feels the touch along the length of his spine, the shiver runs through him quick and hard like the lightning reflecting off the store’s window. 

Philip raises his head and finds the rain in Lukas’ eyes. 

Before he can move, before he can raise a hand to his face, before he even has a chance to think, Lukas collides with him. Two steps back and the feel of cold bricks against his skin and the rain swallows them both while Lukas gulps down his sharp gasp. He kisses him with trembling lips, his breath quavering with soundless sobs that makes his chest heave against Philip’s. Lukas’ fingers card into his wet hair on both sides, flitting between his head and the wall and Philip feels the cold touch of steel along the side of his neck, two rings knocking against his collarbone, chains tangled around Lukas’ fingers and his arms cross at Lukas’ back, grasping at the nape of his shirt, pulling himself closer to him, aligning them flush everywhere at once.  

 

“Yes,” Lukas whispers between kisses, moves against him. “Yes.” A tilt of his head and he takes him deep, tongue moving against his, Philip tastes the rain on their lips. “Yes.” And Lukas’ breath is a searing ache against his mouth. “Yes… Philip,” Lukas gasps through impossible withdrawal, half an inch of space between them and light eyes burning hot when every inch of him is soaking wet, he whispers again. “Yes.” 

Thunder cracks above them as if the dome itself had shattered apart and Philip stares into Lukas’ eyes and joy overflows him like the milk his mother used to forget on the stove. Foreheads pressed, he smiles against Lukas’ lips, he grins, then breaks into airy chuckles, then raises his face to the downpour, laughs like he hasn’t done since he was too young to laugh any other way. 

Lips on his erratic pulse and he can feel Lukas smiling against his skin and he buries his fingers into his hair, his own mouth finds his ear. 

“I didn’t mean to propose like that… but oh well.”

 “You can’t take it back now.” 

“I’m not. Just be prepared cause there will be a proper proposal too.” 

“This was proper.” 

“We are wearing jeans.” 

“You look beautiful.” 

“We are drenched. In the rain.” Philip laughs again. 

“So.” Lukas nuzzles his nose into his hair. “You smell so good right now.” 

“Mmm.” 

“I love you.” 

His heart skips a beat, the sweetest ache robs his breath. At the sound of his voice, three words from his lips and Philp loves the way his entire being responds to him. 

“I love you too.” 

“Can we put them on?” 

“Do you want to? Now?” 

“Yeah. Yes. I do.” 

“Okay.” 

And Lukas pulls away to bring the chains up in between them. Philip picks his and points at Lukas's, then Lukas unhooks the chain of his ring and puts it around Philip's neck with the softest expression of complete wonder in his eyes. Philip puts his ring around Lukas's neck, then stands up on his tiptoes and kisses him slow on the lips. 

“This is a promise.” He tells him and Lukas is so overwhelmed, he can only nod and sigh against him. 

“I’ve been yours since the day you kissed me, Lukas. Only yours. I’ll never belong to someone else. But this…” He touches the ring resting on Lukas’ chest. “This is a promise. This is my heart. It’s yours.” 

Lukas frowns into the next kiss, languid and deep, all emotion and insatiable longing to be closer. He replies with his eyes closed, his heartbeat wild under Philip’s hand. “Mine is yours too. My everything is yours.” 

Philip watches him the way he used to watch the numinous sunsets in Tivoli when he first arrived; dazed and overwhelmed because it wasn’t like anything he had seen in the city and he couldn’t believe there were things so incredible in the world, existing in such untamed beauty. Lukas opens his eyes and Philip knows in every last cell in his body that he’ll never get used to the way he feels when Lukas Waldenbeck looks at him. 

Then Lukas laughs, shaking his head. “Damn.” 

“What,” Philips smiles.

 Lukas looks back at the box under the awning, his hair plastered to his head and the “I SURVIVED THE CYCLONE” shirt reduced to a dark band around his arm with the rain. 

“I thought I was being smooth giving you a giant stuffed heart.”  

* * *

 

Squished between his chest and Lukas’ back on the bike, the stuffed heart rides through the rain clad streets of New York with them. With his arms around Lukas’ torso and his hand occasionally reaching up to touch the ring around his neck, Philip knows that wherever they study, wherever they have an apartment, whichever part of the world they find themselves in on Lukas’ circuits or impromptu road trips, this stupid giant heart will always be somewhere they call home and he will never forget what happened here under a rainbow colored awning with it sitting on a box. 

Through the lulling roar of Lukas’ bike and in the brief moment it takes for him to switch lanes, Philip finds the sharp realization why it never felt like give and take with him and Lukas. Why he never felt like this was an exchange. How it was more like coalescence. 

He smiles. 

 _Maybe_ , he tells himself, tightening his hold around Lukas’ waist, _there isn’t anything to give or take when it is the same heart you share._

 

**Author's Note:**

> We are together thanks to you. We fight thanks to you, create thanks to you, hold on thanks to you.  
> Never doubt your place in our hearts. Never doubt how much your efforts count.  
> We love you so much. 
> 
> Happy Birthday Dorothy.
> 
> From Allie, Ilana, El and Ari.


End file.
